Aberracja(nazwa tymczasowa)
by Nanakyu
Summary: Kanwą tego opowiadania są losy Nagato, Peina i Konan a przede wszystkim ich nowej podopiecznej w Wiosce Liścia. Co stanowi pretekst do ukazania reszty mieszkańców. Świat alternatywny, raczej normalny, bez ninja. Jak potoczą się ich losy w nowym miejscu? Czy zdołają zapomnieć o traumatycznych przeżyciach? Z założenia ma być śmieszne. Proszę przeczytajcie! Naruto należy do Kishimoto.
1. Deszczowe dramaty

Ciężkie, ciemne chmury wisiały nad Konohą zwiastując kolejny szary i deszczowy dzień. Rozpostarte nad wioską niebo wyglądało jakby ktoś przykrył je stalową narzutą zakrywającą naturalny błękit, na dodatek wiał chłodny, nieprzyjemny wiatr. Nie było widać końca przygnębiającej ulewy. Taka pogoda utrzymywała się już od trzech dni. Od tego też czasu Nagato leżał na łóżku na wznak, bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w sufit. Ograniczenie do minimum zarówno fizycznej, jak i psychicznej aktywności przynosiło mu pewien relaks. Starał się nie słyszeć kropli za kroplą uderzających z impetem o szyby w pokoju. Nienawidził deszczu, czuł w stosunku do niego głęboką pogardę i obwiniał o wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia. Kiedy w jego życiu działo się coś złego zawsze padało. Deszcz tworzył źródła jego bólu. Przeprowadził się do Konohy właśnie po to, by od niego uciec, ale i tu go dopadł.

Tymczasem Konan dopiero co się obudziła. Przez większą część nocy była pochłonięta składaniem origami. Ostatnimi czasy składała je tak namiętnie, że w domu nie było ani jednej wolnej kartki papieru. Szczerze mówiąc miała już tak dużo najróżniejszych papierowych modeli, że w pomieszczeniach zaczęło brakować miejsc do ich eksponowania. Ale przecież w każdej chwili mogła przestać je robić, prawda? Uważała, że nie będzie z tym najmniejszego problemu. Nieśpiesznym krokiem weszła do niewielkiej, zagraconej kuchni. W chwili gdy deszcz mocniej zastukał w okno, z pokoju Nagato dał się słyszeć krótki nerwowy krzyk. Nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, wszyscy z domowników zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do jego zachowania podczas opadu atmosferycznego w postaci kropel wody. Na stole leżała kartka, Konan podniosła ją i zaczęła czytać:

Miałem coś do załatwienia w związku z chęcią przejęciem władzy nad światem. Przy okazji postaram się zrobić zakupy. Śniadanie zostawiłem w mikrofalówce, Nagato nic nie zjadł. Młodą wysłałem do szkoły, jednak nie chciała założyć mundurka. Na końcu tej jakże prozaicznej notatki przesyłam Ci bolesne pozdrowienia.

Pein

Na wspomnienie śniadania z przewodu pokarmowego niebieskowłosej dało się słyszeć przeciągłe burczenie. Pełna nadziei i oczekiwania czym prędzej otworzyła mikrofalówkę. W środku znajdowało się otwarte opakowanie z tostami! Dwóch brakowało. Nie tego się spodziewała... Zajrzała do lodówki – pustka. Na szafce, wśród wielu innych rzeczy, stała w połowie opróżniona butelka sake(lub w połowie pełna jak zauważyli by optymiści), oprócz tego solniczka wyglądająca jak Doraemon była pełna... cukru.

- Zdecydowanie powinien zrobić zakupy – westchnęła zrezygnowana Konan sięgając po tosta. Choć w jego wypadku niczego już nie mogła być pewna. Martwiła ją zmiana jaka zaszła w Yahiko - zawsze był wesołym i żywym chłopakiem. Aż do dnia feralnego wypadku, który wydarzył się w ich poprzednim miejscu zamieszkania. Wróciła pamięcią do starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy cała ich trójka należała do młodzieżowej grupy buntowników o nazwie Akatsuki. Mieli wzniosłe cele, chcieli zmieniać świat na lepsze - zakończyć wojny, głód, nienawiść, uprawę szpinaka i opady deszczu (postulat Nagato). By to osiągnąć nosili długie płaszcze, robili groźne miny, buntowali się przeciwko wszystkiemu i wykonywali grafiiti chmur gdzie tylko mogli. Czerwona chmura z białym obramowaniem była ich symbolem. Pewnego dnia narysowali swój symbol na samochodzie niejakiego Hanzou. Był człowiekiem uosobiającym wszystko czym gardzili. Oczywiście wiedział kto stoi za niespodzianką zostawioną na jego nowiutkim wozie i poprzysiągł zemstę. Pech chciał, że natknął się na Yahiko gdy ten był zupełnie sam. Do tego lało jak z cebra. Mężczyzna zaczął go gonić wykrzykując niezwykle kwieciste wiązanki. Chłopak uciekał ile sił w nogach. Niestety jego szczęśliwa gwiazda akurat zgasła. Zachaczając o własny płaszcz, przewrócił się wyjątkowo niefortunnie i padł jak długi wybjając sobie kilka zębów. Jakby tego było mało, Hanzou wybuchnął niepochamowanym śmiechem odbierając mu resztki godności. Od tego momentu Yahiko już się nie uśmiechnął, chodził ponury, cały czas mówił o bólu i w końcu kazał mówić do siebie Pain. Zaważył na tym zapewne fakt, że nie miał pieniędzy by wstawić sobie brakujące uzębienie i był poważnie szczerbaty.


	2. Zakapturzona dziewczyna

Do grona uczniów renomowanej szkoły im. Hagoromo Ōtsutsukiego dołączyła kolejna uczennica by nieść w swym młodym sercu Wolę Ognia. By w przyszłości stać się charyzmatyczną, silną i mądrą kobietą, która będzie dumna ze swojej wioski i zawsze będzie przestrzegać zasad moralnych. Taka przynajmniej była wola założyciela tej placówki oświatowej a zarazem jej pierwszego dyrektora – Hashiramy Senju. Pragnął by uczniowie i nauczyciele byli wzorami godnymi do naśladowania i przyjaźnili się nawzajem. Jednym słowem – utopia.

- Od dzisiaj do waszej klasy będzie chodzić nowa koleżanka – ogłosił Kakashi beznamiętnym głosem.

Był on wychowawcą pierwszej klasy liceum słynącym z pernamentnego spóżniania się oraz z miłości do literatury, w szczególności erotycznej. Wyróżniał się ciągłym noszeniem maski osłaniającej nos i usta, jak twierdził - z powodu wszechobecnych zarazków i groźnych wirusów, które czychały na jego cenne życie. Wśród uczniów krążyły zgoła inne wersje, . o wyjątkowo nieudanej operacji powiększenia ust, której miał się poddać i teraz ukrywał jej skutki. Ale wróćmy do jego wychowanków.

Stała przed nimi dziewczyna średniego wzrostu w długim czarnym płaszczu z kapturem zasłaniającym jej pół twarzy. Spod kaptura wystawały długie, proste włosy mające kolor krwi.

- Moje imię i nazwisko jest zapisane na tablicy. Czytać już chyba potraficie? Mój ubiór jest wyrazem sprzeciwu wobec żałosnego wyglądu damskiego mundurka. Pozwala mi też na zachowanie w moim wizerunku odpowiedniej dozy tajemnicy. Mogłabym jeszcze dodać, że miło mi was poznać, ale nie będę kłamała.

- Myślę, że to wystarczy na początek, - wtrącił nauczyciel - jesteś dość specyficzną uczennicą ale mam nadzieję, że dogadasz się z resztą. Zapomniałem czegoś z pokoju nauczycielskiego, posiedźcie chwile cicho, dobrze? – Hatake zdawał się nieprzejmować napiętą atmosferą – Sakura, jako przewodnicząca klasy oprowadzisz koleżankę po szkole. – dodał, po czym wymknął się z sali i nie zamierzał wracać.

Haruno pierwszy raz nie cieszyła się ze swojego stanowiska. Oprowadzanie „tego czegoś" było ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miała ochotę. Przebywanie w obecności dziwaków dla osoby z jej pozycją to coś nie do pomyślenia. Jest mądrą, ładną i popularną dziewczyną. Gdzieś podświadomie czuła, że to indywiduum będzie niewyczerpanym źródłem problemów.

Zakapturzona dziewczyna postanowiła usiąść na jednym z wolnych miejsc z tyłu. Słyszała wszystkie szeptane rozmowy na swój temat, lecz gdy położyła torbę na jednej z ławek do jej uszu doszedł wyraźny, histeryczny głos.

- Nie możesz tam siedzieć! To... – nerwowo krzyknęła przewodnicząca podrywając się na równe nogi

- moje miejsce – dokończył chłopak pojawiając się w idealnym momencie.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Stał oparty o drzwi co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej posągowym niż zwykle. Najgorętszy towar w szkole - Sasuke Uchiha we własnej osobie. Jego bardzo zimna postawa, przejawiająca się ignorowaniem lub wrogością w połączeniu z jego wyglądem i pochodzeniem sprawiały, że wiele dziewcząt i chłopców było gotowych zrobić dla niego dosłownie wszystko. Ten łamacz serc posiadał nawet swój własny fanklub. Na dziewczę w płaszczu jego urok osobisty nie zadziałał. Niektórzy wskażą za przyczynę okazały kaptur poważnie ograniczający jej pole widzenia. Tak czy owak, rozsiadła się wygodnie na wcześniej upatrzonym miejscu. Uchiha posłał jej spojrzenie 3z - złowrogie, zimne i na dodatek zabójcze. Nie dało żadnego rezultatu. Członkowie fanklubu chcieli rozszarpać delikwentkę żywcem, lecz ich idol postanowił sam załatwić sprawę.

Podszedł do niej i zamaszystym ruchem ręki spowodował, że jej torba znalazła się w powietrzu, po czym upadła na smacznie śpiącego wielbiciela ramenu.

- Dobrze ci radzę nie podskakuj bo dostaniesz w ryj – odrzekła bezczelnie czerwonowłosa kładąc ostentacyjnie nogi na ławkę.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi spodziewał się Sasuke, przyzwyczajony do okazywanego mu szacunku.

- Ty to mówisz do mnie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem pomiesznym ze wzrastającą irytacją. Już miał zdecydowanie zareagować, kiedy poczuł dotknięcie na ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i dokonał szokującego odkrycia. To był Itachi! Co on robił w jego klasie? Kiedy tu wszedł?

- Bracie, dziadek opusćił dom w samej bieliźnie. Jego obecne miejsce pobytu nie jest mi znane. Musimy się pośpieszyć, zanim wynikną z tego poważne konsekwencje – odezwał się Itachi i nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnął Sasuke za sobą.

Ten wyrwał się i w napadzie agresji chwycił za cyrkiel zamierzając się na starszego Uchihę. Fanklub widząc co się kroi zaczął gorąco dopingować swoje bożyższcze. Przewodnicząca z rykiem na ustach ruszyła na pomoc uzbrojona w teczkę. I w tę oto teczkę Itachi wbił ostrze przyboru, wykręcając rękę przeciwnikowi.

W tym właśnie czasie do sali weszła dytektorka Tsunade zwabiona zbyt dużym natężeniem hałasu.


End file.
